Erron Black
Erron Black is a character introduced in the Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) and will make his game debut in Mortal Kombat X. Biography Erron Black was a former mercenary from Earthrealm who somehow arrived in Outworld during Kotal Kahn's rule. Black would become one of Kotal's fiercest warriors and his liaison with the Black Dragon. Appearance Erron Black emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His ten gallon hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoleers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. He is of caucasian descent and has blue eyes. Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic In chapter four of the online comic, Erron was present during Sonya Blade's interrogation of Kotal Kahn. During this interrogation, Kotal repeatedly tries to convince Sonya and the Special Forces to ally themselves with him and the rest of Outworld. Later on, D'Vorah grows impatient and breaks from her chains to attack Sonya but stops when she sees Sonya pull her gun out. Before the situation escalates any further, Kotal Kahn breaks his chains (as well as Erron's) and shouts at them both, claiming this was no place for combat. During the whole exchange, Erron Black remains silent and doesn't act. In chapter five, Sonya then pins D'Vorah on the ground and threatens to shoot her if Kotal takes one more step. Angered and provoked, Kotal tries to attack but is interrupted when Raiden appears and shocks everyone within the room. After Raiden gets everybody to stop, Erron helps his emperor up as Kotal warns them that Earthrealm will experience Outworld's pain then escapes via Portal Stone, with Erron and D'Vorah by his side. Later on, it was revealed that Erron assisted Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia in capturing Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. In chapter six, Erron appears again observing Kotal Kahn alongside his trusted warriors D'Vroah and Reptile as Kotal Kahn makes his speech to the citizens of Outworld. Erron, alongside D'Vorah and Reptile, can be later seen following Kotal Kahn and his father Kotal K'etz back into the palace after Kotal announces his father's mission to find Goro and Mileena in the Golden Desert. In the ninth chapter, Erron Black is revealed to be the Black Dragon's liaison for Outworld and orchestrated the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs without acting on Kotal Kahn's orders. Black rendezvous with Kano and his Black Dragon soldiers who have Cassie and Jacqui and demands Kano not blast them his optic beams anymore, as well as belaying Kano's orders to mutilate the girls if they try to escape again, citing they're worth more intact. After Kano explains how he got his new implant, Erron notices they are no longer alone, and moments later two of their soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui's unconscious bodies are killed, and Red Dragon forces led by Mavado make themselves known, demanding the girls. Black draws his pistols as Mavado and Kano face each other. Before chapter twelve, Erron Black made it clear he would not bargain with Mavado and that the girls belonged to Kotal Kahn. After Kano killed one of Mavado's soldiers, an all out brawl erupted between the two factions, with Erron Black firing both of his pistols into Mavado's forces. Black quickly realizes that the Black Dragons are outnumbered and after spotting Cassie and Jacqui attempting to run, he frees them from their bonds, promising that he can get them all out of there, but if they want to live they must fight. Unfortunately for Erron, Jacqui decides to attack him instead, sucker punching him across the jaw and beating him down to the ground, despite Erron trying to reason with her. Kano eventually punches Jacqui off of Black, telling him they need to fall back and asks for the Portal Stone. Erron tells him which pocket the stone is in and after telling Kano that they still need to get the girls, Kano chooses instead to mock Erron for trying to save people instead of exploiting them, saying that is the reason he could never be a Black Dragon. With that, Kano flees through a portal, leaving Erron cursing at him as he vanishes. Mavado mocks Erron for trusting Kano and then cuts the gunslinger's chest with both of his hook swords in a spray of blood, badly wounding Black. Erron survives however, and after Mavado is killed by Cassie and Jacqui, he is bound by to a tree top by the surviving Red Dragon forces, and is told to pass along a message to whoever comes searching for them. Later, Black is found by Johnny Cage as he, Sonya Blade and a Special Forces team are led into Outworld's jungles by D'Vorah and Reptile. After being cut down and telling them of the battle between the Dragon factions, Erron Black tells them the message he was to pass along: They were invited to Shang Tsung's Island, where Reiko's spiritual adviser, Havik, is holding the girls. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Erron Black has confirmed to appear in the game's story mode, working alongside his emperor Kotal Kahn in a bid to finally eliminate Mileena. Combat characteristics As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. Trivia *Erron Black's appearance is most likely a reference to the character "Blondie" played by Clint Eastwood from the film The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Both character's wear a poncho, have identical brown cowboy hats, have blue eyes, and wear holsters for their pistols at their waist. *Erron Black is currently the only enforcer of Kotal's who doesn't originate from Outworld or a realm conquered by it; rather, he's a human from Earthrealm. *It's implied by Kano in Mortal Kombat X Comic chapter twelve that Erron Black attempted to join the Black Dragon, but was declined due to his compassion. References de:Erron Black pt:Erron Black Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Humans Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers